


The Last Seven Years

by SIFoote (TheMayWaters)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Children, M/M, Memory Loss, Omegaverse, Romance, Talk of abandonment, rebuilding a relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMayWaters/pseuds/SIFoote
Summary: Kuroo is in a near deadly auto-pedestrian car accident. When he wakes up, he finds himself mated to someone he’s never met—let alone loved and he swears he’s a high school third year, still full enamored with his childhood best friend. He didn’t ask for a mate he doesn’t know—let alone a daughter—and twins on the way. A/B/O
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 166
Kudos: 497





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing? I don't really know. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ *hands you new story*

“I only have a half-day at work today—I can pick Yūki up from the daycare.” Kuroo Tetsurō paused at the crosswalk light. “It’s no problem, really Kei, I can pick her up and then I’ll meet you back at home. You need to stay off your feet as much as possible.”

He crossed the street when the light turned green along with several other pedestrians.

“Yes, I know you’re not that far along in your pregnancy, but I’d rather you relax and concentrate on birthing strong pups in five months’ time.”

He ginned at his husband’s annoyed utterance about him being insufferable.

“I’ll see you later. Have a good day at work.”

Kuroo tucked his phone away in his pants pocket and focused his attention on getting the daycare. He was tempted to stop at the bakery to buy a strawberry shortcake, but he figured he could make a better one at home with Yōki that afternoon.

His and Kei’s daughter was a beautiful little girl, only two-years-old. She had her alpha father’s eyes and her omega father’s hair. Tetsurō loved her to bits.

Kuroo kept his eyes fixated on the streets in front of him. Tokyo was a busy city, the urban parts a little less so. He looked around at the others walking through this part of town in the middle of the day. There weren’t any particularly notable faces and when the light for the crosswalk turned green, the pack waiting at the street side moved as one.

Except a car didn’t get the memo.

Tetsurō recalled a fierce pain in his side before his head hit the ground and he blacked out, along with several others at his side.

* * *

“Tsukki, it isn’t good for the babies when you’re this stressed.”

“You think I don’t know that?”

Kuroo felt like he knew the voices speaking in the room, but he couldn’t put a face to the voice—let alone a name. An anxious feeling flooded his senses, but he could tell it wasn’t his own feeling. It was more than likely from a bond—but Kuroo was sure he wasn’t bonded to anyone.

“I’m worried he’s not going to wake up—even if the doctor’s say this is completely normal.”

“You’re going to make it through this. Do you need me to watch Yūki at all?”

“My mom is here. She took the first train down as soon as she heard. She’s been taking care of Yūki for me while I’m preoccupied with the hospital.”

“You look so skinny. Have you been eating properly?”

“The vending machine has some sandwiches and soups.”

“That is not healthy—way too much salt and sugar content. You need to feed those babies something good or Kuroo will kill you.”

_Babies?_ Tetsurō lifted a hand to his forehead to shade out the light from the window along the far wall. He let out a small groan as he took stock of the mild pain in his body and the feeling of needles in his arms. There were hurried footsteps to his side.

“Tetsu?” A nervous male voice leaned over him. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m not sure.”

“That’s a good sign, isn’t it?” The other voice tittered.

Kuroo moved his hand away from his face and his eyes swam for a moment before he could focus on the faces of the people above him. He didn’t recognize either of them. One was tall and blond and had his hand on Tetsurō’s. He could smell the anxiety seeping off the omega and his eyes were red and rimmed like he was recently crying. The other omega was slightly shorter with dark hair, a cowlick, and freckles splattered across his face.

“What happened to me?”

“You were one of many among a crowd that was bowled over by a car while crossing the street. Two people died, Tetsurō.”

Kuroo swallowed, hard, and gently squeezed the omega’s fingers. He hoped it would calm the stranger down—though it was odd that they called him by his first name.

A text tone interrupted them and the blond let go of him to pull out his smartphone.

“Tetsurō’s dad is here. Yamaguchi, can you go show him to our room?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right back.”

They were quiet for a long while and the omega focused on his phone to type out unknown messages.

“Everyone is worried about you.”

“I’m sorry to cause you all trouble.”

It was quiet and it took several moments for Kuroo to realize the omega was crying.

“What would I have done if you died, Tetsu? What if you were one of the two people killed?”

“I’m sorry I scared you. I didn’t mean to.”

“I know you didn’t mean to get hit by a car. I’m just—sorry, I’m emotional. You were out cold for almost four days and then I’ve got the twins acting like tap dancers in my stomach because they can feel my uneasiness.” He leaned forward onto the bed. “I’m just glad you’re alright. The pain I felt when you were stuck was the worst moment of my life.”

The omega wrapped a hand around the back of his neck where a bond mark is placed. Between his fingers, the alpha could see the jagged scarring of teeth marks on the skin. Kuroo’s brows knitted together as he tried to process the information, but they were interrupted by Tetsurō’s dad entering the room.

“Kuroo-san,” the blond bowed politely.

“Please, I’ve told you to call me otō-san, haven’t I?” Yūichi chuckled. “You look like the stress has made you sick. Take my credit card and get yourself a good meal. Take Yamaguchi with you.”

“But—”

“I’m his father, you can trust me with him. Everything will be fine.”

“Thank you.” The blond bowed again.

“I need you to take care of the pups, Kei. He’s awake now and the doctors already said that he wasn’t badly injured—other than hitting his head. You’ll both be back home in no time.”

The blond left with his friend and the room was engulfed in silence. Father and son stared at each other for a long while.

“How are you really feeling? I know you like to hide your feelings from Kei.”

“Dad,” Kuroo took a shaky breath and stared down at his hands. “Who was that?”

“Who was who? They guy who hit you? Don’t know, police won’t tell us. They have him in custody though for manslaughter.”

“No, the, the blond who was just here at my bedside when I woke up.”

His father took a deep breath and looked him over.

“I think you’ve watched too many movies, Tetsurō. I’m glad you didn’t pull that joke in front of Kei—he’s stressed enough as it is.”

“I’m not making a joke.”

“What do you mean you’re not joking?”

“I mean—the last thing I remember was walking home from school a few days before Nekoma planned to go up to Miyagi prefecture for some volleyball matches. I figured I must’ve been hit by a car on my way home and when I woke up, there was a blond I’ve never seen before talking to me like he knew me well, and then he said something about someone named Yūki—and twins.”

His dad looked dumbstruck. “Tetsurō, do you swear on your life that this isn’t a joke? I can’t think that the normal you would stand to hurt Kei like this revelation will.”

“I’m not lying—he looks sad enough already—I swear I don’t want to hurt him. Even if I’m not sure who he is.”

“I’ll be right back with the doctor, then once we talk to him, I’ll tell you who Kei is.”

It was several minutes before Yūichi returned with the doctor on his heels. The man was tall, taller than Tetsurō, and had green colored hair. He pushed his glasses up his nose and readjusted his hold on the clipboard.

“Kuroo-san, I’m your doctor, Midorima Shintarō. Your father told me that you are experiencing memory loss after your accident.”

“I guess?”

“How old do you think you are Kuroo-san?”

“Seventeen.”

“Yes, well, your chart here reports that you are twenty-four currently. Your information was provided by your ID in your wallet and confirmed by your husband.”

“Husband?” He choked on air.

“Yes. I’m going to recommend some therapy that may help you recall your memories. It’s also important for your friends and family to introduce things to you as slowly as possible. Of course, that isn’t possible with children. I encourage you to at least live with your husband, even if you don’t remember him, and work on remembering him the best you can.” Midorima tucked the clipboard under his arm. “A lot of times, what we see with memory loss patients, is that living in the house they’ve lived in for several years, they can still recall processes. It’s important to keep the environment the same because the subconscious can recall it and operate in it. Changing it will only confuse them and may hinder their recovery.”

“Thank you, sensei.” Yūichi bowed.

“I wish you a swift recovery.” Midorima returned the polite box and left the room.

“What did he mean by husband?”

“Kei, the blond omega from earlier, is your husband Testurō. You’re mated to him.”

“That’s why you were so friendly to him earlier.”

“Well, he’s carrying my grandchildren. Plus, he’s the person you loved more than anything else in the world. Of course, I’m going to put his welfare first.” Yūichi sighed and leaned against the hospital room wall. “He’s already been crazy stressed since the accident, I don’t know how I’m going to tell him that you forgot your entire relationship with him. I wouldn’t be surprised if the twins are born premature at this rate.”

“So—he’s having twins? We’re going to be parents?”

“You already are a parent, Tetsurō. You have a daughter named Yūki. She’s absolutely beautiful. It’s already clear she’s going to be an alpha too.”

“The last thing I can remember, is that I am in love with Kenma. What happened with that?”

“You met Kei. It sounds awfully romantic put that way, but even Kenma said he could see the immediate sparks between you two back in high school when you first met. He wasn’t upset by it because he had a crush on another alpha, but he could tell you liked him, so he didn’t want to hurt your feelings. He’s mated too—he announced his pregnancy last week.”

“Oh.”

“Tetsurō, I know this is going to be hard for you, but please don’t make this too hard on Kei. He’s a quiet person by nature and likes to bottle up his emotions.”

“I’ll do my best, dad.”

“That’s all I can ask for.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroo fell into an uneasy sleep and was woken by a sudden and sharp pain that ricocheted from his bond mark down into his heart and the rest of his organs clenched and dropped. He almost gasped out in pain, but harried whispers from the corner of the room made him swallow the noise down. He rolled over onto his side and in the windowsill of his hospital room, his father sat with Kei across from him—both of them silhouetted by the moon.

“This isn’t some messed up joke, is it?” Kei already sounded resigned.

“No, I’m sorry. He couldn’t remember your name, let alone Yamaguchi’s and his mate’s. He didn’t even know that Kenma was mated and pregnant.”

“What about Yūki?”

“He doesn’t remember her either.”

A choked sob left the blond’s mouth and he lifted a hand to cover the cry. His other hand came up to rest on his stomach.

“Is Tetsu leaving us then? Will he be living with you?”

“The doctor thinks that it’d be best for him to continue living at your house because his subconscious will recognize the environment. As long as we stimulate him and try to introduce him to things a little at a time—obviously not possible today—the doctor said that it’s how most memory loss patients are treated. He’ll also be in doctor mandated therapy to help restore his memory.”

“What if he never remembers? What if he decides to leave us because he doesn’t love us?”

“Kei, you can’t think like that.” Yūichi pulled his son-in-law in for a soft hug. “If Tetsurō hadn’t lost his memories, is he the type of man who would abandon you?”

Kei shook his head slowly.

“I still believe he is that person. Be as strong as you can—if you need any help, I’m only a phone call away. Or a text.”

“Thank you, otō-san.”

“No ‘thank yous’ are needed between family.” They pulled away from each other and Kei rubbed both his hands across his stomach. Yūichi smiled softly. “Where is Yūki?”

“My mom took the first shinkansen to Tokyo and is staying with her at home.”

“Visiting hours are almost over, we’ll need to be getting you home.”

“Yūki is going to get worried when she smells my distress.” The omega said. “She’s always so protective.”

“I’ll distract her—as long as you have an extra guest futon you can let me borrow.”

“We do, I’m sorry that my mother took the guest bedroom.”

“Futons are great. They’re honestly better than a bed most of the time.” The alpha smiled. “Let’s get you home and have you sleep. We’ll come back in the morning and see if the hospital will let us discharge Tetsurō.”

The blond nodded and stood up to gather his things. Books scattered across the room along with various vending machine wrappers. Kuroo closed his eyes and did his best to pretend to be asleep. His father pat him on the shoulder before heading for the door. The omega faltered and he could feel through the bond that the man wanted to kiss him. His emotions jumped around until they fell on anxious and sad. He could sense that the omega brought his hands together and started tugging on his fingers. Kuroo had a feeling it was a nervous habit and there was something endearing about that.

After a couple minutes of silence and the omega thinking over an appropriate goodbye, Kei finally dropped his shoulders and sulked away from the bed until he was out of the room. An uneasy feeling of disappointment bubbled up in Kuroo’s chest.

* * *

“How is he?” Kuroo (Tsukishima) Kei’s mother greeted him in the genkan with Yūichi.

“He woke up today.”

“That’s wonderful news.” She let out a soft breath.

“Except, he can’t remember the last seven years.”

“That’s not so wonderful news.”

“The doctor says it’s best for him to still live here,” Yūichi took over, “but right now he doesn’t have any memories of meeting Kei or of his children.”

“What are we going to do about Yūki?”

“I—I don’t know.” Kei admitted softly. He quickly put on his slippers and walked into the living room where he collapsed on the couch.

“This is her house.” The alpha cleared his throat and looked at the beta woman in the kitchen. “I already made plans to stay here with them for at least a few days, they have a guest futon and I’ll stay in the living room.”

“I’ll stay too, honey. My work is mobile anyway. I’ll let your father know. Maybe Akiteru would come over and take Yūki out to the zoo—or Saeko-chan might.”

“Yūki would like that.”

“I’ll text them and see if they’re available. It’ll be better to bring Tetsurō home tomorrow when she isn’t around so he has some time to prepare himself.”

“Thank you, mom.” Kei settled into the cushions and closed his yes.

“Come on darling, you can’t sleep here. Let’s get you up to your bed.”

“But the futon—” he tried to protest.

“I think Kuroo-san and I can figure out how to set up a futon. We’ll be fine. You need your rest. Your poor pups in your belly are probably crying from everything that’s happened. Go take care of yourself darling. We’ll cover everything else.”

Kei nodded and headed up to his bedroom. He crawled into the covers on Kuroo’s side of the bed and pressed his face into the pillow. The warm smell of juniper comforted him as he fell into an unsettled sleep.

* * *

“This is our house.” Kei pushed open the gate and let Kuroo talk up the house ahead of him. Yūichi had come with the blond to pick him up from the hospital and had tended to the blond’s welfare in his stead. He still seemed sad, but it wasn’t quite the same as the day before.

“Is—is Yūki inside?” The alpha stayed off to the edge of the porch, uncertain of what awaited him inside. The omega shook his head.

“My brother and his wife took her to the aquarium with them today. They were already planning to go with their little boy and so they took her along. I’m sure she’ll come home with at least three new stuffed animals. You’ll meet her later tonight, once you have a chance to get used to the house.”

“Okay.”

“Please—try to somewhat pretend you know who she is. She didn’t quite understand what we were explaining to her this morning. I don’t want her to be hurt in the middle of all this.”

“I’ll do my best.” Tetsurō swallowed. “But aren’t you hurting during all of this too?”

“And what’s to be done about that?” Kei mused softly before he unlocked the door and stepped inside. “Tadaima.”

“Okaeri, Kei-kun. I have lunch almost ready. Go wash up, okay?” A short blond woman appeared in an open doorway to the right of the entryway. “Tetsruō-kun, I’m glad to see you on your feet again. I’m Kei’s mother, Tsukishima Fumiko.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” He bowed respectfully once he was out of the genkan.

“I’ll see you all in the dining room in five minutes. A tour of the house can wait till later.”

“Understood, ma’am.” Yūichi saluted her and steered his son to the bathroom on the first floor. “We’ll use this bathroom here, Kei.”

He nodded softly before he headed for the stairs to the upper floor.

Dinner was on the table five minutes later and they all ate in relative silence until the end of the meal.

“Kei, when will you be back to work?” His mother prod softly as she started to clean up the dishes.

“Monday. I still have a couple days off.” The blond stood and moved to the kitchen so he could help her wash and dry.

“Yūki will be so excited. We’ll all have to take a trip to the park tomorrow or the day after.”

“She’ll love that. She likes the swings and the volleyball court.”

“She plays volleyball?” Kuroo perked up.

Yūichi nodded. “That was how you met Kei. You were middle blockers for opposing teams.”

“Yūki likes playing wing spiker the most right now. We usually have her practice on the tennis court.” The omega smiled fondly, but his eyes were trained on his task.

“I know it’s a little early, but where will I be sleeping tonight?”

The plate in Kei’s hand shattered.


	3. Chapter 3

“Shit. Fuck.” Kei reared back from the broken plate and held his hand tightly. Blood dripped onto the wood floor from his fingers where the glass shards of the plate cut the skin open.

Kei’s mother grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hand. She gently moved him to the couch, and then went in search of the first aid kit.

“Are you okay?” Kuroo bared down over him and the omega flinched away.

“I’m fine—just a small cut.”

Yūichi pursed his lips and didn’t mention the puddle of blood on the floor in the kitchen or the red wash water. “I’ll finish the dishes. Tetsurō, come help me.”

Fumiko returned to the living room and started her work on bandaging her son’s fingers.

“He’s not rejecting you, Kei. It’s going to be okay.” She whispered, but the two alphas in the kitchen still picked up on the whisper. Kuroo turned back, but his father was polite enough to ignore it.

“I’m just tired—haven’t been sleeping well since the accident.” Kei let out a soft sigh. “I’m going to take a nap. Wake me up before Yūki gets home, yeah?”

“Of course, darling.”

They heard the soft retreating steps of the omega and a low sigh from Fumiko as she put away the first aid kit.

“What’s Yūki like?” Kuroo asked softly as he helped his dad prepare clean water for the dishes. They had the trash can out and they were both wearing gloves as they handled the glass.

“That’s a more sensible question to ask.” Yūichi used a paper towel to clean out the smaller shards of glass. “She’s protective of her omega father—she likes to fight you for rights to sit next to him on the couch during movie night. She’s headstrong and her favorite food right now is popcorn. She makes a mess of herself with it though and you or Kei complain about how many baths you have to give her. She’s wild and fun-loving—everything a two-year-old should be.”

“And—my relationship with Kei?”

“You both have had your fair share of fights, like any couple, but I’ve never seen two people that balance each other out more. You pull him out of his shell. He only had one close friend until he met you. He helps calm you down, too. You’re were always exuberant in high school, but around him, you’re quieter.”

“I want to see Kenma and talk to him.”

“Sure. I figured you would want to considering what we talked about in the hospital. We’ll set something up next week once Kei has gone back to work and we have a chance to check with Kenma on his schedule. He’s surprisingly busy.”

“Everything changed without me knowing.” Kuroo gripped the edge of the sink. “That’s what it feels like.”

Yūichi sighed. “I wish you could remember your involvement in the changes.”

“Is there anything I need to do in particular to follow Kei-san’s wish and pretend like I remember who Yūki is.”

“I’m not sure. There’s so much about the two-year-old. I’ll show you her room after we finish these dishes.”

Kuroo agreed and they worked in silence until the task was complete. Fumiko sat on the couch in the living room and watched a show in near silence—the TV volume was incredibly low. Yūichi showed him the upstairs of his own home and pointed out the room he was supposed to share with the omega. He felt sick staring at the closed door. His father sensed his unease and pulled him forward.

“This is Yūki’s room.”

The room was decorated in a beautiful mix of blue, green, and pink. It looked like a little fairy wonderland and a princess castle rolled into one. The child’s bed had a beautiful fabric canopy hanging over it with fairy lights strung between it.

“She looks spoiled.”

“I suppose she is.” His father laughed. “Do you want to see the room you’ve made for the twins? It’s decorated as a nursery right now.”

“I—” Tetsurō clenched his jaw. “If I’m perfectly honest, I’d rather not think about the unborn children right now.”

“I’ll humor you for today—but if you pretend like they don’t exist with Kei we’re going to have a talk. Those babies need their alpha parent as much as they need their omega one.”

“I know basic biology, dad.” He growled

“Oh really? Which is why you’re so kind and considerate toward your mate today? Yes, I can see that in the way you rejected sleeping in the same room as him.”

“I don’t know who he is!” His voice rose a couple decibels. “I never asked for a mate like the one I was given just yesterday.”

Distressed omega pheromones flooded the house and the both of them froze. Fumiko rushed up the stairs and pushed open the door to the main bedroom. The blond was curled into a small nest on the double bed and shaking like a leaf. His eyes were closed and after a few tense minutes, the woman decided that he sensed Kuroo’s emotions through the bond and reacted accordingly in his sleep. She left him alone in his nest and did her best to fix the walls she disturbed in her haste.

When she stepped back out into the hall, she had a furious expression on her face.

“I know this is hard on you—it’s hard on all of us, but you need to at least try to be more understanding. You may not have any memory of him, but he remembers you and you have a family with him. Your daughter is going to come home and know that something is wrong and she’s going to ask questions you aren’t prepared for. Please at least try to be more considerate toward the people that you affect. Even if it is by mistake. You and Kei are bonded mates—I trust I don’t need to explain what that means to you.”

Kuroo shook his head.

“Good, then go outside and clear your head. Yūki will be home in an hour.”

Tetsurō followed her soft command and located the back door robotically. He stepped out onto the porch and sat down so his legs dangled inches off the ground. The yard was well-kept and had nice landscaping around the fence. There were flowers and bushes and on one side of the yard was a plastic playhouse—presumably for Yūki.

It looked like the kind of yard he would like to own for his family and wondered if he and Kei discussed the features of the house before buying it to raise their family in. It frustrated him that he couldn’t remember. As much as he liked the layout of the house, and his body did seem to auto-recall locations in the house, it frustrated him that he was expected to love a man he didn’t know. He hoped that Yūki was a forgiving child.

About twenty minutes before the child was due to arrive back home, he heard Kei come down the stairs. He turned back to the house, confused, because he could hardly smell the omega.

“Kei, are you alright?” His mother inquired softly.

“I’m fine—I put on a couple heavy scent blockers, so that my distress wouldn’t make Yūki scared. I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, sweetheart.” She fixed his bed messed hair. “I’m sure Yūki is excited to tell you all about her day at the aquarium.”

“I’m excited to hear about it.” Kei smiled and placed himself so he sat on the floor in front of the genkan. Fumiko returned to her task of cooking a warm dinner in the kitchen and Yūichi had the news playing softly in the living room.

When the doorbell rang, the TV clicked off and Kei stood to open the door. He was greeted by two enthusiastic toddlers.

“We saw sharks!” The girl shouted.

“Penguins!” The boy joined in.

“Okaeri, Yūki-chan. Sharks and penguins are both amazing!” Kei pulled them both into a hug.

“Papa,” the little girl leaned in and pressed her face into her father’s glands. “Smell sad?”

“How can I smell sad when I’m so happy to see my little girl?” The omega pulled her tighter against him and the boy in his right arm appeared frustrated with the gesture.

“Oji-san!” The boy whined. “Jellyfish.”

“You saw jellyfish too?” Kei smiled at the boy. “Your dad is scared of jellyfish.”

“I am not!” A new adult voice joined the fray—followed by unfamiliar female cracking laughter.

“Oh? Then what was the shrieking about when you saw one on the beach?”

“I’ll have you know, otōto, that jellyfish stings hurt and to make them feel better before you can get to a doctor, you have to urinate on the sting. I was not in the mood to urinate on anyone or have anyone urinate on me.”

“Not even your own wife?”

“I don’t have a urinating kink, thank you very much.”

Kei laughed openly and returned the little boy to his mother. A blonde woman with rather large breasts and a stature that reminded him of a delinquent appeared in the main entryway. The little boy spotted his grandmother through the open kitchen style and cried out excitedly with a rather forcible kick to his mother’s stomach.

“Obaa-chan!”

“Hello Chisaki.” Fumiko waved to him. “Which fish was your favorite at the aquarium?”

“Sting ray.” His mother put him on the floor and he raced around the corner wall into the kitchen.

“Akiteru, darling, can you set the table for me?”

“Sure thing, okaa-chan.”

A shorter male entered Kuroo’s peripheral and while he still had a blond hair color like his brother, it was a darker shade bordering on a light brown similar to his mother’s.

“How’s my favorite granddaughter?” Yūichi peered around the corner and was recognized with a short scream. A beautiful blonde toddler bounded into the living room and was thrown into the air by her grandfather.

“Ojii-chan!” She screeched again. Tetsurō saw Kei wince at the decibel and he had to hold in a short chuckle.

“You’re growing so big—you’re going to be taller than your dad any day now!”

“Otō-san is biggest.” She said with a slight lisp on her words.

“He sure is.” Yūichi put her softly back on the ground. “Did you enjoy the aquarium?”

She hummed and turned her face into the air as if she could smell something strange. She turned slowly and when she caught sight of Kuroo outside, her eyes grew impossibly wide. Tetsurō was sure he was in a similar state. There was no denying the blonde child was his—her eye shape and color were exact matches to his own. _Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got the A/B/O Yakuza AU for this pairing to function! (after about twelve different iterations...) Keep an eye out for it if you're interested in reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Kuroo could register much else about the child, she was around his neck and had a tight hold on him despite her small size.

“Otō-san home.”

“Yeah, I’m home.” He agreed softly. Tetsurō had promised Kei that he would try his best to not alienate his daughter. She was too young to understand their current struggle.

“Still hurt?”

“No, not hurt.”

Her blonde curls were soft between his fingers and he idly wondered if Kei’s felt the same.

“Scent me!” Yūki demanded when she pulled away.

Terror filled Kuroo’s bones. He had never scented a child before—and parental scenting was completely different from scenting a friend or lover. He couldn’t recall how his dad used to scent him as a child.

“Otō-san is still tired. You’ll have to wait until bedtime, okay?” Kei bent down above the girl and kissed her on the head.

“Okay.” She agreed. “Chisaki—play!”

“Sorry—I can walk you through scenting her if you want.”

“Yeah, if you would.”

Kei’s voice was soft as he explained that parent scenting wasn’t much different from pack scenting, except that it was more loving from a parent perspective. Instead of rubbing wrist glands against each other, which often led to soft platonic necking and cuddling, parents would rub their fingers across a child’s gland, then rub their own neck gland against their child. Children were still too young to have developed glands for proper scenting, much like betas, so the area needed to be stimulated by a parent before they could mark them with their scent. In case of separation, strangers would be able to easily identify who the child belonged to.

He reluctantly agreed to give it his best try that night and if it failed, Kei would distract their daughter with a proper scenting and a bedtime story.

A little more confident in the house, even though he didn’t know if he was expected to sleep in the same bed as the omega, Kuroo fell into conversations easily. He was quiet a majority of the time, but none of the family members talked much about things that Kuroo felt he was supposed to know prior to that night. It was a nice change from earlier in the day and it made him feel better about the situation.

During dinner, he noticed that Kei put most of his attention into feeding Yūki instead of eating his own meal. She was a messy eater, but she was also between Kei and his mother, which meant she had two helping hands. There was no reason for the omega to pick at his food. Kuroo opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He wasn’t sure he had the right to notice something like that—especially after his obvious lack of support earlier in the day.

“Kei, you need to eat far the twins.” Yūichi reminded him softly. “You don’t want to hurt them, right?”

“Of course.” Kei turned back to his meal once everyone was done and he ate quietly.

Fumiko turned on a kid’s movie for Yūki and Chisaki in the living room before she returned to the adults at the table. Akiteru found a deck of cards and instigated an easy game. Halfway through, Kei started to drift and the kids were all but asleep on the living room floor.

“It’s getting late, we better take Chisaki home.” Akiteru stood and his wife followed.

“Travel home safe,” Fumiko helped see them off, before she returned to her youngest son’s side. “Darling, you need to help put Yūki-chan to bed.”

“Okay.” The omega pushed himself up and pulled their half-asleep daughter in his arms. She whined softly and he scented her as he climbed the stairs up to her bedroom.

Her tired nature let her fall asleep without being scented by her alpha father and Kuroo couldn’t decide whether he was fine with the development.

“Kei, dear, do you want me to sleep in your nest with you tonight?” Fumiko offered when he returned to the kitchen for a glass of water.

“Yes, please.”

“Okay, I’ll get my things out of the guest bedroom. Tetsurō, you can sleep there for tonight.”

“Thank you.” He nodded, but remained at the table.

“I’ll put some of your clothes in the guest room. You usually just sleep in your boxers, but do you want pajamas?” Kei’s brown eyes settled on him, but his gaze didn’t quite meet his own.

“Oh, uh, no. I guess that part about me hasn’t really changed.”

Bedtime was a quiet affair and there was something incredibly lonely about sleeping in the guest bedroom by himself.

* * *

Kei didn’t cry himself to sleep that night, but he was wracked by terrible nightmares that made him ill enough to react poorly to a bout of morning sickness. He was in the bathroom for almost two hours and when he did emerge for breakfast, Fumiko already had his daughter fed and she fixed an easy on the stomach breakfast for him. Kuroo was also awake and on the couch in the living room reading a book.

“How are you feeling darling?”

“Like I’m trying to vomit up my children instead of birth them.” He laid face down on the kitchen table and sighed at the cool feeling of the wood against his skin. “I don’t want to go back to work on Monday.”

“You’ll be much better by then, darling. Eat your breakfast. We want those twins of yours to be healthy so they stop throwing fits. Tell them that their grandma told them they need to eat their fruit and protein.”

“I’m not sure they appreciate your concern.” He nibbled at the fruit until the bad taste in his mouth went away. “Where is Yūichi-san?”

“He went out to the store to get some groceries. Your fridge was looking a little bare.”

“I haven’t been grocery shopping in a while.” Kei admitted softly. “Tetsu used to do it on his way home from work on Friday’s with Yūki.”

“Well, it’s a good thing we have Yūichi-san to cover for us.” Fumiko smiled. “How is the cantaloupe? I didn’t know if it was ripe enough.”

“It’s sweet. I like it.”

“Good. Let me know when you’ve finished eating so I can do the dishes.”

“You don’t have to. I can—”

“Nonsense, your hand is still injured from the broken plate. I can’t have you washing dishes with an open wound. You sit down and rest and I’ll take care of the house. After this morning, you need as much rest as you can get.”

“Papa sick?” Yūki wandered into the dining room with a blanket in her hand.

“The twins in papa’s belly just don’t like what he’s been eating.” The omega reached out for his child and she wandered over with a happy trot. “They are picky eaters just like you are.”

“Not picky!” She denied.

“You refused to eat grandma’s green peppers last night. It made her sad.”

“Obaa-chan sad?” Yūki slid off her father’s lap and ran into the kitchen. “Sorry! Eat peppers.”

Kei tuned out the ruckus and finished eating as quick as he could. Once done, he handed his mother the dishes before he stepped into the living room and curled up in the single seater couch. It wasn’t long before he drifted off into a soft nap.

When he awoke, he could tell Yūichi was back from the grocery store because he could hear his soft voice in the dining room. It sounded like he was with Tetsurō.

“And that’s what you currently do for work. I’ve talked with your boss and they’re willing to reteach you parts of your job when you come back. They understand that the memory loss is a medical matter, but you’ll also need to study up on your work at home to make the workday a little easier.”

“When am I expected back?”

“They’re giving you another week off to recover, but you’ll have to be back on the Monday after that. I’ll also need to head back home around that time. I don’t think Fumiko-san has a job, so I don’t know when she’ll head back home. You can’t leave the entire job of taking care of Kei to her, though. He needs his mate.”

“I understand.”

Kei picked up on the sounds of Yūki napping on the floor of the living room and he had to hold back a small laugh at the girl’s expense.

“What does Kei do for work?”

“He’s an analytical developer for a software design company.”

“Wow.”

“He’s a smart one.”

“I think I’m starting to understand that.”


	5. Chapter 5

On Monday, Kei was back to work and Kuroo had the house almost to himself. As promised, his father called Kenma and worked through their schedules to find a time where they could meet with the omega. His mother-in-law was still around the house, but she stayed out of their way to clean and pick up the slack where Kuroo and Kei couldn’t with their relationship in shambles.

He learned from Yūichi that Tetsurō normally did the cooking since Kei’s eating habits were less than ideal. Whenever they ate dinner, he had to portion out each of their meals and make sure he was eating his food—something he picked up back in high school Kuroo was told—but Fumiko had adapted to that habit rather easily in his stead. The omega looked less than thrilled with the change.

 _“If those pups come out looking half-dead because of your eating habits, you’re going to be in a living hell.”_ She said over dinner the night previous.

Fumiko didn’t want anything to be wrong with her grandchildren and certainly spoiled them if her daily gifts to Yūki weren’t evidence of it.

On Tuesday, Yūichi and Tetsurō took the train a few stations south into the more populace areas of Tokyo where Kenma lived with his mate. The alpha was nervous about seeing his childhood friend again and about what it would spell out for him. He kept hoping that what his father told him about the omega wasn’t true, but a faint memory in the back of his mind kept telling him that it was. He suppressed that memory hard. Kuroo needed closure from the source of his sour feelings.

Kenma’s house was traditional, with a nice walk up and thin doors. Kuroo assumed there would be tatami mats inside. When Yūichi rang the doorbell and Yamamoto Taketora answered, it was the last thing Tetsurō expected.

“Hey, Kenma told me you were coming. I’ll make you some tea.” He stepped aside for them to enter the house. “Kenma was in the living room last I saw.

“Thank you,” Yūichi bowed politely and Kuroo followed the action quickly.

Yamamoto hadn’t changed much since high school, except his mohawk was no longer dyed blond. Yūichi peered into the room to their left and entered when he saw that it was the right place. Tetsurō followed after and sucked in a sharp breath when he saw his oldest omega friend. The smaller boy was on the floor in front of the coffee table with a laptop open to the stock market. He sat cross-legged with one hand resting over the top of an obviously pregnant stomach. His hair was still half blond, but it was more concentrated on the tips that were pulled into a small bun.

“Yūichi-san, Kuro, it’s good to see you both.”

“It’s been a long time since I last saw you. I think it was at your wedding.” Yūichi smiled and took a seat in an armchair.

“I think it was. Thank you again for the lovely wedding gift.”

“You’re welcome. I already told you about Tetsurō’s condition, right?”

“You did, I’m sorry to hear about the accident, Kuro.” The omega looked up at him.

Kuroo opened his mouth to respond when Yamamoto entered the room with a tray, tea, and teacups.

“I didn’t really expect this.” Kuroo gestured to the house vaguely.

“I didn’t either. I found a niche I liked creating in and it worked out well for me. Tora and I met back up because of a reunion event a couple years ago and everything went well from that point on.” Kenma leaned back with his tea and nursed it softly. He reached out and clicked a key on his laptop. The screen closed and went to a generic background.

“I don’t mean to sound rude, but how come we didn’t end up together?”

Yamamoto pursed his lips on the couch and Kenma sighed.

“It’s really too bad that you don’t even remember meeting Tsukishima.” The omega leaned forward onto his hand. “I mean, the first time we met them, there wasn’t a lot there, but he ignored you and I think that got your attention. The second time—there were sparks right away. I’ve never seen a couple more perfectly matched for each other. Bokuto and Akaashi saved your ass quite a few times when you fucked up.”

“What happened between us?”

“Tsukishima isn’t the easiest person to get along with, and he had this idea that he didn’t need an alpha and that he didn’t need to compete. I think he was close to hating volleyball as well. You changed him though. Bokuto and Akaashi helped with that, but he started to open up more and you saw something in him that you didn’t want to let go of.”

Yamamoto snorted. “Remember when he used to spend practices waxing poetic about Tsukishima’s smell?”

“Oh fuck, I forgot about that. Why’d you have to remind me of his awful poetry?”

“Yaku-san would never let me live it down if I didn’t. I think Lev is the only one he’s ever kicked that much.”

“And now they’re together. Do you think Yaku still kicks him?” Kenma leaned over onto his mate’s legs and titled his head back to look up at him.

“No—Yaku-san realized that it would be toxic of him to keep up that behavior. They’re pretty unbearable to be around most days since Lev bends over backwards to do things for him.”

“Look, Kuroo, right now you don’t remember your mate. I get the feeling you haven’t really tried to know him because your brain has kicked you back to a time when you had feelings for me. I’m happily mated though, and I have a pup on the way. Everyone has moved on with their lives and right now you have to play catch up. We were never going to work out. I think even if you hadn’t met Tsukishima that we would’ve fallen apart eventually.” Kenma reached out and touched the alpha’s hand softly. “I still care for you a lot because you’re my best friend from childhood. You helped me push my boundaries and that gave me the confidence I needed to get where I am today. Tsukishima loves you and I know somewhere in the recess of your mind that you love him too.

“If I’m going to be the reason that you don’t try to figure out your relationship with Tsukishima, then I’d rather cut off all contact than hurt him. He’s a really nice guy and I’ve seen that he puts others before himself. He’ll always try to protect himself by pushing people away. He did the same thing to his brother years ago. If he thinks that you’ll be better off without him, he’ll cut off contact to save himself the hurt of you later doing it. Please, Kuroo, think about what you are doing.”

The alpha was quiet for a long while. Yamamoto stood up to get more tea and Kenma turned to his laptop.

“I’ll think about it.” Tetsurō finally whispered. “But I can’t guarantee that I will do anything.”

Kenma cleared his throat and a less than pleased expression settled on his face. “I can’t force you to do anything, but you and I will never be anything more than friends. If we have to be less than that, I’ll be disappointed in you. It’d mean you weren’t the person I thought you were.”

Yūichi thanked the omega for his time and pulled his son back out to his car. The alpha was quiet for the ride home and he didn’t seem interested in much—even when Fumiko asked them how it went while putting together a puzzle with Yūki.

“I think he’s a little shell-shocked,” his father whispered. “Please be patient with him.”

“Dad hurt?” Yūki stood up on the chair.

“Yes, he’s hurt in here.”

If Kuroo had to guess, he had pointed at his heart or his mind.

He heard pattering footsteps before he found a toddler in his lap on the couch. She put her hands on his face and made him look at her. Kuroo tried to keep his expression schooled so that he wouldn’t cringe away from her. She was too young to understand the complexity of what happened to her previously, supposedly perfect family. Yūki pushed her face into his neck in an attempt to scent him. It was all sorts of wrong, but the sentiment behind the action made something in his chest flutter in recognition. Without thinking, he pulled her in and scented her properly out of instinct.

Exhausted, they both drifted into a soft slumber on the couch.

* * *

“Tadaima,” Kei announced as he entered the house. He sounded exhausted and annoyed.

“Okaeri, Kei-kun.” Fumiko greeted happily. “Take a look at the couch.”

Kei stepped up into the house and set his bag aside by the door. When he peered into the living room, he found his husband asleep on the couch with their daughter held tight to his chest. His hair was a little less messy than normal.

“There’s still hope,” Yūichi pat him on the back on his way into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a dumb who decided to put more weight on myself by picking up Dungeons & Dragons with my friends again. Yay for a busy life?
> 
> If you want to listen to us being dorks, check out our podcast on my YouTube channel. We're starting an Ancient Greece campaign and I'm going to be the DM. https://www.youtube.com/user/EmilyMStone


	6. Chapter 6

At the end of the week, Yūichi had to return to his own work and back to Kuroo’s grandparents who were old and ailing. The couple weeks off with his son was all he could afford.

The house was quieter without Yūichi’s presence and Tetsurō’s mood went further downhill when he returned to his own job in sports medicine. While his job was easy enough to understand after years playing volleyball, it was annoying being told he couldn’t take on certain tasks because he didn’t have the memory to treat to the injury. He was stuck mostly on the sidelines and wrapped players pre-existing injuries before matches, during time-outs, or breaks between whatever the sport might be. Basketball and American football were quarters, volleyball and tennis were sets, football/soccer and rugby were halves; so on and so forth for every sport that he was assigned to. He looked up almost every sport he was assigned to and did more research than he thought was necessary to make sure he was prepared for every game. He never was.

On Wednesday, he came home and immediately faceplanted into the couch.

“Hard day at work?” Fumiko looked up from the cutting board.

“You could say that.” He pressed his face into one of the decorative pillows and groaned. “How did I ever get any joy out of this job?”

“You used to know what you were doing.” She laughed. “You’ve always loved this line of work and Kei was extremely happy that you’d be staying somewhat in the sports world. You both met because of Volleyball, after all.”

“I guess I just don’t understand my own reasoning all the way. My mind physically doesn’t have memories past me starting my third year in high school. I know there’s no way I had any idea what I wanted to do then, so being here now just reminds me of that gap.”

“If you have faith, and put in a little effort, I’m sure you’ll regain the memories you lost. Or you can choose to rebuild new ones, but they first involve your family. You can’t pretend with me that you haven’t forgotten them during their ordeal. On both sides of that. You forgot the last seven years with them, but rather than spending time with them, you’ve wallowed in your misery.”

“Did my dad give you pointers on how to talk to me and make me feel guilty?” Kuroo sat up on the couch and smirked over the back of it at Fumiko.

“Honey, that’s something that comes naturally with being a parent. We know how to give anyone a guilt trip.”

“Tadaima,” Kei announced as he arrived home from work with Yūki after picking her up from school.

The toddler ran into the living room and held up a pack of ace bandages to Kuroo. “Doctor!”

“What’s this?” Kuroo took the wraps out of her hands.

“Doctor!” She repeated emphatically.

“Okay, little miss, where are you injured?”

“Ankle!” Yūki jumped up onto the couch and pushed her feet up onto his legs.

Kuroo gently peeled off her sock and pulled out the bandage.

“You need to be more careful, little cutie. How’d you get this injury?”

“Jumping!”

Tetsurō wrapped the injury more than necessary since the bandage was made for adults, but at the end she looked incredibly pleased with the results. She immediately hopped off the couch and ran over to her father.

“All better!” She pointed at her ankle.

“Your daddy is the best at fixing injuries, isn’t he?” Kei nuzzled her softly and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

“I love daddy. I love papa, too.”

“That’s good to hear when papa loves you.” The omega gave her a tight hug before he returned her to the ground. “I’m going to help grandma with dinner.”

* * *

After the first couple months with Kuroo’s memory loss, Fumiko decided she needed to return home for a while. She hoped that her absence would help push them together, by forcing them to take care of each other.

Kei was about six months along when Fumiko returned to Miyagi. He had noticeable belly that he liked laying his hands across when he rested, or while doing an activity he could manage with one hand. Yūki was fascinated by how the twins would move and kick in her father’s stomach and she was chatterbox about it to anyone who would listen.

Kuroo wasn’t too thrilled. It was getting harder to ignore the presence of the twins. He knew he shouldn’t, considering he was the unwilling father, but he couldn’t help it. Especially with Fumiko gone. Tetsurō was at even more of a loss on what he should be doing.

“Kuroo, can you help set the table?” Kei called from the kitchen.

He stood, albeit unwilling, and headed for the cupboard with the plates in it.

“Use the smaller square ones, we don’t have company tonight.”

“Did you want to set it yourself?” He shot back under his breath.

Once the plates were on the table, he went back for the chopsticks.

“The gold colored ones are for when we have guests.” The omega reminded softly.

“I know, you’ve told me every day for the last week.”

The blond’s shoulders lowered and his stirring of the sauce slowed.

“Can you get Yūki and put her in her high chair?” Kei asked very quietly.

The alpha frowned, but headed upstairs nonetheless to collect their daughter from her room.

“I don’t want dinner.” Yūki pulled away from his touch.

“You need to eat so you can grow up to be big and strong.”

“Don’t want to.”

“Come on, Yūki. Please work with me.” Kuroo tried again to pull her away from her doll house.

“No.”

The alpha threw up his hands and headed back downstairs where Kei was in the middle of plating their dish.

“I can’t deal with her.”

“I’ll bring her down. Her ‘no’ phase is tiring.” The omega finished organizing the food before he wiped his hands on a towel and headed upstairs.

Kuroo stared at the plates and noticed that it was his favorite meal. Grilled Salted Mackerel Pike—with a side of yakisoba.

When his husband came down the stairs with Yūki in his arms, he looked up with sorrow in his eyes.

“I can’t do this.”

“Can’t do what?” Kei settled the little girl into her high chair and placed a bowl of yakisoba in front of her.

“This. Our whole relationship.”

“What do you mean?” The omega froze and Yūki looked worriedly between her two fathers.

“I’m exhausted trying to be someone I’m not. I don’t know you like you know me. I don’t want to keep pretending that I’m okay with this.”

“You haven’t tried to get to know me or to get your memories back.” Kei’s hands balled into fists. “I’ve been trying this entire time to remind you that you have a family—but you haven’t reciprocated at all. How do you think I feel?”

“I don’t know—I can’t imagine it. I can barely even think about how I got here based on how I feel right now.”

“Fine.” Kei pulled Yūki back out of her high chair. “I understand. I’ll stay over at someone else’s house tonight. You don’t have to worry about your family being in your way.”

“You don’t have to leave.”

“Don’t I? I told your dad that this is how things were going to turn out, but he had the confidence you wouldn’t. You aren’t the person I met all those years ago in high school and you most certainly aren’t my husband.”

The omega wrapped himself and their daughter in their jackets; he grabbed his keys and wallet and left the house while Kuroo watched with nothing to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot progresses.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mrs. Doubtfire voice* HEEELLLOOOOO!!!!
> 
> It may have only been a week off, but man, that week break was freeing and awesome and I loved it. Now, back to this.

Kei cursed his bad luck. Once he was on the train, without a clear destination in mind, it started to rain. He frowned and held Yūki closer to his chest. He didn’t bring an umbrella with him and if they walked anywhere, they’d get wet. He also couldn’t stay on the train forever or he’d end up in some part of Japan he wasn’t as familiar with.

Instead, he got off at a familiar stop and took off his jacket. He placed it over Yūki’s head to keep her safe from the rain before he hurried through the urban streets to one of the more modern style houses. Once on the porch, he shook his head to clear some of the water from his face, but it didn’t help. He knocked on the door twice and waited. When he looked down at his daughter, he realized she fell asleep at some point during the run from the train station. Kei hoped she wasn’t sick.

A large alpha answered the door and stared down at him with a stoic face. The omega bared his neck in submission almost immediately before he whispered: “I’m sorry to barge in on you like this. I couldn’t think of anywhere else to go.”

“Come in.” The alpha stepped aside and allowed the omega to step into the genkan. He offered a towel to dry off and Kei took it immediately.

“Toshi, who is it?” A familiar voice called from the kitchen.

“Your friend. I’m going to draw a warm bath.”

“Tsukki? What happened?” Yamaguchi bent down in front of his friend and helped dry off the sleeping Yūki.

“Tetsurō called it quits tonight.”

“He didn’t.” The shorter omega froze.

Kei bit his lip and willed the tears not to fall, but they never listened. “I didn’t know what to do. I just left—then it started raining. I don’t have anywhere to go with Yūki where I’ll be close to work. I don’t want to be a single parent.”

“Hey, it’s okay. We’ll get this figured out. We have a guest room you and Yūki can stay in. I’m sure I can find a few things lying around you can use for a nest too.” Yamaguchi immediately pulled his friend into a hug—despite that his clothes would also be wet. His mate, Ushijima Wakatoshi returned from the bathroom with a few more fluffy towels. “Toshi, can you take care of Yūki and put her to bed? I’ll make sure Tsukki is safe in the bath.”

The alpha nodded and scooped the toddler into one of the towels. He softly dried her clothes and took her to the guest bedroom.

“Here,” Yamaguchi placed one of the towels over Kei’s head and dried his hair softly. “A bath will make you feel better too. Once you get all settled in, you’ll realize you have a nice place to stay with us here.”

“I—I didn’t bring any clothes.”

“No problem! I just finished a load of laundry with Wakatoshi’s things. They should smell like detergent, but if you don’t like them, we can see if I have anything big enough to fit you.”

“Thank you, Tadashi.”

“What else are friends for?”

Once the omega was in the bath, he felt a little better about relying on his best friend.

“I think I’ll call out of work tomorrow. I can stop in at home and pick up some of mine and Yūki’s things.”

“I can go with you—Toshi and I have a rest day tomorrow.”

“What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?”

“You saved me from some playground bullies.” Yamaguchi laughed. “Now that you’re feeling warmer, are you ready for bed?”

“Yes, I should get to bed and give Yūki a nice place to sleep. I didn’t want her to get sick.”

“You should worry more about yourself too. You have two more babies inside you.”

“I know, I can’t forget about them. I want them so badly, but I also don’t want to bring them into a world where they don’t have their father.” He stood from the bath and took the towel his best friend offered.

“I get that.” Yamaguchi agreed. “Here’s one of Toshi’s pajama sets. If it smells too much like him, don’t be afraid to tell me. I understand that it’s not your alpha’s scent.”

The omega took a quick whiff and while there was a faint, lasting scent of pine nuts underlying the fabric, it mostly smelled of the lavender fabric softener Tadashi was fond of.

“I can live with it.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of nice. Smells like friends.”

“Good. Get dressed, I’m going to get the nest material.”

Kei threw on the clothes as quick as he could before he stepped out and traced the path to the guest bedroom. Yūki lay under a few blankets sleeping peacefully and Yamaguchi laid out some preliminary nest pieces.

“We’re having tamagoyaki for breakfast. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Sounds delicious.” Kei took over the nest building and once he was done, he curled up into the blankets and pulled his daughter close to his chest. “Goodnight, Tadashi.”

“Night, Tsukki.”

* * *

When Kuroo came home from work that day, something felt off immediately. He looked around the genkan and realized that Kei’s shoes, all pairs of them, were missing entirely.

With furrowed brow, he set his keys in the dish on top of the shoe rack and pulled off his jacket. Once it was hung up, he stepped further into the house. One of the blankets that rested on the couch was gone and a couple of the pictures from the bookshelves in the living room. The Nekoma ones were still there, but the pictures of himself and Kei were in a pile on the coffee table, face down, and the Karasuno ones were missing entirely.

Kuroo wandered past the empty dining room and upstairs so he could change his clothes after work. He also considered a shower—one of the athletes got sick from being pushed too hard and vomited on one of the other assistants in the sports medicine field. He was glad it wasn’t him, but he helped clean up the mess.

The door to Yūki’s room was wide open, opposite of how he left it that morning. He wondered if Kei was back and if the little girl was playing in her room and hadn’t heard him come home. Tetsurō stepped into the doorway and realized the room was very different from just a few hours previous.

The stuffed toys were mostly missing, only a few of the larger ones remained. Her closet doors were open and the clothes and shoes inside were missing. The pillows were taken from her bed and when he made to inspect the room further, he noticed one of the drawers on the dresser was partially open. Kuroo pulled open the drawer to find that it was completely empty. The other drawers were in a similar state.

As he left the room, he noted the missing dollhouse. Worried that someone had broken into the house, he hurried to the main bedroom where he found it in somewhat of a similar state.

His wedding picture was no longer on the wall, but he found it slid behind the dresser. He pulled it back out and leaned it against the wall. The closet doors were open and there was a spread of clothes across the double bed. They weren’t his, but they held traces of his scent.

Inside the closet, none of his clothes were taken, but almost everything Kei owned was gone. The nest was disassembled and extra nesting materials no longer sat on their specific shelves. In the master bathroom, the happy, bubbly scents the omega used in the shower were gone. As was his shaver, shaving cream, and after shave lotion.

Kuroo sat down on the end of the bed. He couldn’t think. He could barely breathe.

He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, before he folded his hands together and rested his face against them.

Hot tears traced patterns down his cheeks before they dropped and burned into his legs.

Tetsurō pulled out his phone and dialed the second number in his phone.

“How’s it going?”

“Dad, I really fucked up.”

“What did you do?”

“Kei’s gone.”

“I’ll be there in twenty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I went to a dance tonight/last night (on the 22nd of Feb.) and tried to do the power slide to "What a Man Gotta Do" by the Jonas Brother because I LOVE THAT SONG. Ended up crashing into the floor, ripped my jeans, and tore open both my knees. I hurt all over... I had fun though! And I got three numbers, so, this girl got game. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

“Wow,” Yūichi stated once he saw the extent of Kei’s missing things. “What happened?”

“Last night, he had fixed my favorite meal.” Kuroo stared at the ground.

“Go on.” His father prompted.

“As I was staring at it, I just kind of realized that I was stressed and struggling to keep up with a job I don’t know that well as well as pretend like I’m okay with having a family. I know nothing about this person I live with, but he knows everything about me.”

“Tetsu, have you tried to get to know Kei again? Or have you moped around this house and tried to avoid him as much as possible?”

The alpha flinched. “The latter.”

“Then, of course, you know nothing about him. You haven’t tried.”

“I know I haven’t tried, but I don’t know how to deal with this. I’m fucking seventeen in my head.”

“Yes, but in reality, you are a twenty-four-year-old with a commitment to his family. I thought you were a better person than this. I raised you to be a better person than this.”

“Get ready to hate me some more, I told him I was exhausted trying to be his husband. He told me everything you just did and all I did was tell him I was done.”

“How did he react last night?”

“He walked out without eating dinner. I don’t know where he went.”

“Unlike you, I have an idea where he might be.” Yūichi sat down next to his son at the end of the bed. “I hope he didn’t get caught in that rainstorm last night. We wouldn’t want him sick.”

“What do I do?”

“I can’t make that decision for you.” The older alpha stood up. “I’ll go make dinner. Join me if you want to.”

* * *

“Tsukki, how are you feeling?” Yamaguchi knocked on the door to the guest bedroom.

“I feel a little sick. I hope I didn’t catch a cold last night.”

“I can get you some cold medicine.” The omega said as he pushed open the door. He looked at how Kei had arranged the room. It was crowded, with all of his daughter’s things, but it looked soft and comfortable.

“I’ll hold out for a little while longer. If you have anything that can help heartburn, though, I’d appreciate it.”

“I’ll go take a look.” Tadashi smiled and grabbed one of Yūki’s stuffed animals. He waved it in the air. “Toshi is having fun playing with your pup downstairs. I want to torture him a little and see him with the unicorn.”

“Take a picture so you can remember.” Kei laughed.

“Good idea—I’ll hold onto it until we have our own pups.” He headed back out the door. “I’ll make dinner soon. Come down when you’re ready.”

“I’ll be just a little while.”

Kei folded up some of his clothes and placed them into the dresser. A sharp pain passed through his lower abdomen and he gritted his teeth. It was followed by some cramping and he placed his hand on the small baby bump where the twins were kicking against him.

“Is something upsetting you?” He rubbed one of the twin’s feet when it pressed against his hand. “Everything is going to be okay.”

He was momentarily taken over by cramps and he decided to take a short visit to the bathroom. It was possible the twins didn’t like what he ate for lunch and decided to now eject it.

When he got to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet, he realized that his clothes were stained with blood. Frightened by the implication, he jumped back up and saw a similar mess inside the bowl.

“Tadashi!” He shouted.

“What is it?”

“I think something is wrong with the babies!”

There were pounding footsteps as the omega mounted the stairs and darted into the bathroom.

“Blood.” Yamaguchi stared for only a moment before he shouted for his husband. “Toshi, can you call for an ambulance?”

“We can drive—I don’t need—”

“It’s better to be safe than sorry.” Yamaguchi put a hand on Kei’s shoulder. “Let’s get you into something a little more comfortable before the ambulance arrives. I’m sure the twins are going to be okay.”

“What’s wrong?” Ushijima called back up the stairs.

“Tsukki might be miscarrying, there’s blood.”

It was only a few moments until they heard the confirmation that the ambulance was on the way.

Kei switched into a cozier set of loose clothing and laid down on the bed. Yūki came up the stairs and crawled in the bed to be close to him.

“Is papa sick?”

“Yes, but that’s why we’re going to see the doctor—so he can make me better.”

“I’ll keep papa company.” Yūki wrapped herself around his chest and he pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head.

“I’m sure everything will be fine.” Yamaguchi tried to reassure.

* * *

In the hospital, none of them were allowed back in the room with Tsukishima during the doctor’s examination.

Yūki bawled loudly about being kept from her father and Ushijima held her in his arms and did his best to quiet her cries. Once they were settled in the waiting room, he pulled out his phone and called one of the first people that would need to know what happened.

* * *

Yūichi’s phone rang just as they were sitting down for dinner and he pulled it out quickly from his pocket.

“Yamaguchi, I was going to call you later tonight. Tetsurō told me what happened.”

“Never mind that now,” the omega’s voice filtered through the phone. “Tsukki’s in the hospital. There was a lot of blood—we don’t know if he’s miscarrying or not.”

“Shit—we’ll be right over. I’m with Tetsu right now.”

“You don’t have to hurry. He just went in for an exam.”

A loud wailing issued through the phone a few seconds later and Yamaguchi’s voice was more muffled the second time around.

“Yūki, it’s okay. Do you want any of your stuffed animals? You don’t have to cry. Your papa is going to be just fine.”

“Tadashi,” Yūichi called into the line. “We’ll eat quickly then be right over. Let my cute granddaughter know I’m coming to give her a hug, okay?”

“Sure thing, Kuroo-san.”

Tetsurō stared down at his plate feeling wholly responsible for what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a feature on Microsoft Word where it will read what you've written to you. The voice honestly isn't bad. The scary/awkward part is having it read my own fics to me and me realizing how terrible they are... also, the way it says Akaashi's name is hilarious.


	9. Chapter 9

Yamaguchi and Ushijima were still in the waiting room when Kuroo and Yūichi arrived. Yūki was still wailing, muffled by Ushijima’s shoulder as he held her close. Yamaguchi tried to tickle her face with a stuffed animal, but she appeared inconsolable. Yūichi gently pulled her into his arms, but she fought against him and pushed at his face.

“Can I try?” Kuroo held out his arms and the little girl dived into them. “Your papa’s going to be okay, Yūki.”

“I want to be with papa.”

“I know, but he was to be alone so the doctors can help him. If you were back there crying—the doctors might not be able to hear what their equipment tells them.”

“Really?”

“Yeah—so once the doctors know, you can go back and give him a big hug. For right now, why don’t you play with Yamaguchi-oji-san.”

“Okay,” she agreed softly. She sniffled a few times and Kuroo softly wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

* * *

A couple hours passed before they were shown back to Kei’s room. By then, Akiteru and Saeko showed up with their son as well and Yūki had someone to keep her entertained. The omega was asleep on his bed, Yamaguchi checked, and the doctor took the time to explain what happened.

Simply because of stress, some of the uterine lining hemorrhaged and caused cramps with similar symptoms of a miscarriage. Nothing was wrong with the babies, but if it kept up, it might prevent several health risks to both Kei and the twins. The bleeding was light and already stopped. They had the omega on bed rest for the next week to be sure that he was fine and wasn’t experiencing any more ill symptoms.

Once they were sure the omega would be fine, the group relaxed and sat around his bed.

In his sleep, Kei lifted a hand to his stomach and caressed a small bump where one of their feet tried to press through. Yamaguchi filled the room with soft, calming pheromones and it helped to still the twins in their father’s womb.

“Kuroo, can I talk to you outside?” Akiteru turned to the alpha and it was only a moment before Tetsurō gave him a positive answer.

“Can I take a nap with papa?” Yūki asked her grandfather.

“As long as you don’t move around too much—he needs his rest to help him feel better.” He lifted her up onto the bed and she quickly curled up calmly into Kei’s chest, just under his jaw.

Kuroo smiled at the sight, then followed his husband’s elder brother into the waiting room.

“I’m sure you already know what this is about.” Akiteru gestured for them to sit in the chairs.

“It’s about me causing undue stress to my husband and nearly causing him to miscarry our children.” Tetsurō responded with a bland voice. “I know that I was in the wrong—I know that right now I’m being a terrible husband. I had a talk with my dad about what was going on before we got the call that Kei was in the hospital. I’m going to try this time around—I really am. It isn’t fair of me to act like he doesn’t exist when he’s all too aware of me.”

“Somehow I feel like you gave me a talking to.” Akiteru laughed. “I’m glad you realized where you went wrong. I know that the memory loss is hard on you—it’s hard on all of us. We’re your family and we care about you. This isn’t something we expected to happen.”

“I wish I could go back to when I was seventeen and rebuild all these memories with him, somehow. I just don’t remember him.”

The beta stared at him for a long moment. “I think I have an idea about that. If you’re patient, it’s going to take a bit to set-up, but I think I can pull a few strings.”

“I’m willing to try anything.”

“That’s good to hear—please take good care of my little brother this time around.”

“I’ll try.”

* * *

Around five o’clock, they decided to go out to eat for dinner. Kuroo and Yamaguchi stayed behind with promises from the others that they would bring back a to-go order.

“Look, I’m really sorry about what I did.” The alpha leveled Tadashi with an honest gaze. “I shouldn’t have given up so easily or hurt Kei like I did. I wanted you to know that I do regret it and that I want to try to be the husband he used to have.”

“What’s with the sudden change of heart?”

“When I came home to find his things gone, I realized I really did mess up—bad. It felt like I had my heart torn out of my chest and when I called my dad about it, I knew it was my fault. I made him stressed and upset and I abandoned him when I shouldn’t have. I didn’t try to be anything except my seventeen-year-old self—a version of me that doesn’t know him. There had to be a million reason why I ended up with Kei, but I ignored them because I was stuck in a time where none of that made sense.”

“I suppose we’re a little at fault to for expecting you to be the exact person we knew—but I don’t think we expected that much of a regression since we’ve known you for seven years.” Yamaguchi stood up and moved to stare out the hospital room window. “I remember when you two first met—I was surprised by how well you could pull him out of his shell.”

“Was he not very cooperative?”

“Tsukki had a lot of issues—particularly with volleyball. He had a hard time coming to terms with being an omega too, but you, Bokuto, and Akaashi were there where I couldn’t be. I think it was because none of you bothered to care at first. It didn’t matter what his orientation or background was—you just talked to him. I was too emotionally invested from the beginning—we’ve known each other since elementary school.”

“I actually used to be a really shy kid.” Kuroo admitted.

“Yeah, you told me before.” Yamaguchi laughed. “Of course, you don’t remember it. I mean, I used to follow Tsukki around like a puppy—during our first year of high school I started to realize that I could be my own person and chase after my own dreams. I came to understand that close to when you and Tsukki started to really hit it off.”

“When did we meet?”

“Technically, we met in May when your team came up to Miyagi during golden week. I remember you tried talking to him, but he ignored you—as he always does with people. You guys had enough fun playing us, that your coach invited us to join the summer training camps in Tokyo with the usual schools. During the week long one, Tsukki talked to you more and that was when everything kicked off. We could all move forward from our pasts and start to build our own paths into the future.”

“And I chose to have Kei in mine.”

“Exactly.”

* * *

Kuroo left to get some vending machine coffee while they waited for Kei to wake up. Their family was still out to dinner and he was feeling tired from sitting around the hospital waiting for news. He stretched his arms in the air as he walked and thought about his night and what he needed to do. It was clear he had fallen fairly hard for the omega.

Talking about his past with Yamaguchi opened a few doors for progression and he wondered what Akiteru could plan to help him remember his husband.

Tetsurō yawned and paused outside the door when he heard hushed voices talking inside.

“Tsukki, Kuroo promised he’d try this time around.”

“What if nothing changes?”

“You always have a place at Toshi’s and my house.”

“I can’t impose on you guys—I have a toddler and two more babies on the way. If Tetsu doesn’t want me around, then I need to find somewhere I can raise them.”

“Tsukki—look—I know this is hard on you. I believe Kuroo when he says he’ll try this time around. He knows what he did wrong.” Yamaguchi’s chair scraped across the floor as he stood up. “If nothing changes, I’ll help you look for an apartment—but please, give him one last chance.”

“I suppose I can do that.”

“I don’t think you’re going to regret it.”

Kuroo leaned against the frame. He needed to figure out his memory situation—and fast—or he’d lose the one thing his heart wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *psst* RikuNghts if you see this chapter update, the sad stuff is ending in this chapter. :)

Kei was released to return home the next day, as long as he stuck to his mandated bed rest, and Kuroo agreed to make sure he rested as much as possible since he still had to go to work.

At home, after they put Yūki to bed for the night, Kuroo put his hand on Kei’s arm and stopped the omega from heading to the master bedroom.

“Look—I want to try being a couple.”

“Okay.” The omega gave him an uncertain look.

“I thought I could start that by sharing a bed with you. If you’re okay with it.” He dropped his hand and fumbled to try and get out more words to explain the sudden, and innocent, gesture. He hoped that being in proximity to the omega might jog his memory—even a little. Kuroo wanted to remember everything Yamaguchi told him.

Kei opened the bedroom door and stepped inside. The alpha followed uncertainly and watched as the omega adjusted the blankets on the bed. Kei finished adjusting everything, the shucked off his shirt and pulled on a lighter one for bed.

“Are you going to get ready for bed?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo darted into the room and dressed quickly. They took turns using the master bathroom to brush their teeth for the night before they both climbed into the bed.

They stayed on opposite sides, in the same bed, but as far from one another as they could without falling off the mattress. Kuroo closed his eyes and considered it a small victory for himself.

* * *

In the morning, Kei woke up first in the middle of the bed with arms wrapped around him. He was startled at first until he recognized the soft wafts of juniper. One of Kuroo’s arms was wrapped around his chest and the other rested over his swollen stomach. His fingers absentmindedly rubbed soft patterns that one of the twins was following closely with their feet.

The omega smiled and pushed himself back into his husband a little more. He missed this warmth and comfort. He closed his eyes, ready to drift off again.

 _Please, let me feel like I have my husband back a little while longer_.

The alpha shifted and for a moment, Kei thought he was waking up for the day—instead he was pulled tighter and softly nuzzled in his sleep.

Kei took a deep breath then settled back into the hold.

 _His body remembers me where his mind doesn’t_.

It was another half-hour before the alpha woke up to an alarm on the bedside table. Kuroo made a surprised noise, but didn’t move away immediately He took his arm from around Kei’s stomach and felt around for his phone where he could turn off the alarm. Once it was off, he put his arm back, pulled the omega into him for a last hug, then pressed a quick kiss to the side of his head. He let go of the blond and slid out of bed to get ready for the day. Despite Kei’s mandated bedrest, the older still had to go to work.

After an early morning shower, Kuroo leaned over the bed and tried to gauge if Kei was awake or still asleep. In the end, he picked asleep and headed out of the bedroom. The omega heard him check on Yūki before he went downstairs and started to fix breakfast.

 _At least he isn’t pretending like Yūki doesn’t exist unless she’s awake_.

He sat up and decided to scroll through a few things on his phone. He was surprised when Kuroo came into the bedroom with a small tray.

“You’re awake.” He smiled. “I figured, since you’re supposed to be resting, I’d bring breakfast to you. I made tamagoyaki.”

Kei stared at him for a long moment, his phone forgotten.

“Do you not like tamagoyaki?” The alpha looked uncertain.

The omega shook his head quickly and took the tray with food. “No—it’s not that.”

“Is it something I should know?” Kuroo sat on the bed and watched his husband eat.

“You made me tamagoyaki,” Kei swallowed and looked like he wanted to say the right words, “after we slept together for the first time.”

“Oh,” Tetsurō’s face went red.

“I must admit, this is a welcome change.” He changed the subject. “I didn’t hold out a lot of hope that you wanted to change—especially after two days ago when you told me you were done trying.”

“I feel really bad about that.” Kuroo looked away from the omega. “I didn’t even try before hand—so, saying I was done trying was a lie. I just didn’t realize that what I was doing had consequences. You talking to me, my dad and Yamaguchi talking to me, me talking to myself and processing what I was hearing was a wakeup call. Even your brother was going to have a talk with me—but I guess I gave myself that talk in his stead.”

Kei laughed, a small smile on his face.

“When I think about it—you’re quite attractive. I can see what my younger self saw in you.” Kuroo’s hand came up to the omega’s face and caressed his jawline.

“Really? Because I’m having trouble remembering what I liked about you.” A smirk settled on Kei’s lips and Kuroo registered a small memory of the blond’s quick and sarcastic wit. It was incredibly endearing.

Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed the smirk off the blond’s face. He made a surprised squeak, and Kuroo pulled away. The kiss made the alpha in him feel settled—it was as if the alpha wanted to do this from the beginning, but the human side of Tetsurō stopped it. They stared at each other for several long moments.

“Sorry—I’m not sure what came over me.”

“It’s okay. We are married and mated.” Kei picked up Kuroo’s hand and pressed it against his belly. One of the twins kicked his hand. “We’ve done a lot more than kiss before.”

“You are frying my brain.” He softly pulled away. “I’m going to go to work—if you need anything let me know. I’ll get out as early as I can.”

“Okay.” Kei settled back into the pillows. “I’ll rest as much as I can. Yūki is a wild child—I swear she’s all your genes.”

Kuroo laughed. “I’ll remind her to be nice to her father and take care of him as I leave.”

“Have fun at work.”

* * *

When Kuroo came home from work, Yūki was in the kitchen with a plastic toy tray and an assortment of plastic tea cups and a kettle. She had a bottle of orange juice from the fridge, which hung open, and was pouring it not so carefully into the kettle.

“Yūki, what are you doing?” He asked as he pulled off his shoes.

“I’m taking care of papa like you told me to.” She missed the kettle again and the bottom of the tray quickly became a sticky mess.

“Oh, are you?”

“Yes, papa said he wanted some orange juice, so I’m serving it.” She set the bottle to the side and put the lid back on the kettle. She lifted the tray and knocked over the open bottle of juice as she stood. “Oops.”

“I’ll clean it up, you go give papa his orange juice.”

“Papa! I have orange juice and otō-san is home.” She disappeared into the living room.

“Thank you, Yūki. Where is your dad?”

“In the kitchen, I spilled orange juice on the floor.”

“And on the tray, I see.” The couch squeaked as Kei adjusted his position. “Come snuggle with your papa.”

Kuroo finished cleaning up the orange juice and put what remained back into the fridge. He walked into the living room to find Kei laid out across the couch, Yūki pressed into his side, and a small teacup of orange juice in his hand. The small girl seemed pleased that he took several measured sips out of the plasticware before setting it back on the tray.

“How are you feeling?” Tetsurō leaned over the back of the couch.

“Better.” He pointed at their daughter. “Somebody was quite insistent that the twins told her they wanted to drink some orange juice.”

Kuroo did his best to hold in his laughter. “I see—I’m glad that they’re already talking with their big sister.”

“What are you going to name them?” Yūki looked up at Kuroo.

“Your father and I discussed a couple names for them a few months ago. We were thinking about Minoru and Inari.” The omega watched his husband’s face for subtle signs of not liking either of the names. He didn’t see anything.

“Inari is my favorite.” Yūki decided.

“You haven’t met him yet. You don’t know which twin he is.”

“He’s gonna be the younger one—but he’ll be taller than Minoru.” She told him as if it were a face. She pointed at the foot pressing against the omega’s stomach. “He’s the one right here. I bet he’s going to be an omega too.”

“I’m gonna be his alpha big sister and take care of him.”

“And what is Minoru going to be?”

“A beta—like Akiteru-oji-san.”

“I look forward to seeing how well you know your little brothers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life is really busy right now--we're possibly shutting down one of the center's where I work, which means we'll be putting all our focus into one building only. Plus with the coronavirus, clients are cancelling and I'm scared of having my job shut down, then not getting paid and being broke because I'm in that stage where I work full time and barely make 20k a year. I have enough chapters written ahead where there will be another post next week, but I can't guarantee that I'll have another chapter for the week after that.


	11. Chapter 11

When Akiteru told Kuroo and Kei that he had something planned that he thought would help Kuroo—they weren’t expecting the magnitude of what he managed to pull together.

They were told to meet at a specific gym in Tokyo and Kuroo volunteered to drive. Kei shut him down, because he knew that his husband wasn’t the same driver from months before. When they arrived, it was eerily quiet and they walked toward the gym with trepidation. Tetsurō volunteered to carry Yūki. They pushed open the double doors to find their friends from high school, each and every one dressed in their old volleyball uniforms from high school. Even Nekomata Yasufumi and Naoi Manabu were there alongside Ukai Keishin and Takeda Ittetsu.

“Surprise!” They shouted.

“What the—” was all Kuroo managed to say before Yaku held up his familiar captain’s uniform for him at the same moment Yamaguchi held up Tsukishima’s.

There was a flash of memories—Tsukishima blowing him off after he asked a simple question when they first met; Tsukishima standing in front of him and Bokuto and asking why they worked so hard when volleyball was only a club; Tsukishima standing on the other side of the net at nationals with one of the widest grins on his face as they played their match.

“Tetsu?” Kei’s hand was on his bicep and he had a concerned expression on his face. He realized his grip on Yūki loosened and she nearly slid out of his arms. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine—I just—I remembered meeting you.”

The omega’s face brightened. “You did?”

“Just a little bit—you blew me off, but I helped you during the training camp. At nationals, you smiled a real smile at me.”

Kei nodded eagerly. “You remember.”

“Only a little bit.”

“A little bit is better than nothing!” Akiteru clapped him on the back. “Why don’t you both get changed and we can play a little friendly game.”

“Nii-san, I don’t want to risk anything with the twins.”

“It’ll be a friendly game, nothing too serious. If anyone starts taking it too seriously, we’ll take a break or pull you out. We’re not going to harm the babies.” The elder glanced around the room. “Besides, Yūki is already all over Suga’s son. It’ll take a miracle to drag them away from each other.”

It only took the pair a couple minutes to get changed into their uniforms, but Kei realized a problem with his.

“It doesn’t fit.”

Kuroo turned around to find his husband, dressed, but not well. The band didn’t stretch around his belly all the way and it clung to his hips just under them. The shirt still fit his upper body, but try as he might, he couldn’t pull it down over the rest.

“I’m not playing half dressed.” The omega decided.

“Here.” Tetsurō wrapped him up in his old Nekoma jacket, which was luckily just big enough to hide the bump. “You won’t have to play.”

“I was kind of looking forward to kicking your ass again.”

“Nationals was a fluke.” The alpha fired back immediately.

Kei let out a warm laugh that enveloped them both. “You just don’t want to admit that I’m better than you.”

“Clearly only because I taught you all the tools of the trade.” Kuroo took his hand and they started their walk out of the locker room together.

“You may have taught them to me, but you were really only subpar with them. I made them into something special.”

“Funny.” He pursed his lips before he turned around and pressed a quick kiss to the blond’s lips. “Good luck—to help Nekoma win.”

“Sure.” Kei agreed softly with a hand on his belly.

Once the situation with the uniform was explained, Kei was allowed to remain on the sidelines with Sugawara, Kinnoshita, and Narita while Yamaguchi took his place. Ushijima was there with them, but he took a seat with Akiteru and Saeko to watch the match while also looking after all of the little kids so that they wouldn’t be in harms way during the match.

* * *

Nekoma won. Kuroo took the opportunity to rub it in his husband’s face for several minutes before they were interrupted by Ushijima.

“You would have lost if your husband was playing.”

The comment sent Kei into peals of laughter that lit up Tetsurō’s entire world. He eventually had to make the omega be quiet by pulling him into his chest and knocking all the wind out of him from the unexpected gesture.

“We’ll have a real match once the twins are here.” The blond settled a warm gaze on his husband and he was rewarded with a soft kiss to his temple.

“Then you’ll see that I am better than you.”

“Never in a million years.”

Kuroo pulled away and bowed to his brother-in-law. “Thank you for putting this together and helping me remember how I met Kei.”

“No problem! We all had a lot of fun here today—I’m glad that it did help you recover from the accident a bit. I was tired of seeing my brother get hurt.”

“I am sorry for not committing myself properly to him. I’m trying to do my best.” He remained in his L position until Akiteru told him to stand up straight.

“This is what family does for each other.” He concluded. “The good thing is that you remember him and that you recall some feelings for him. Your body knows—maybe you should trust it a little more than your mind.”

“I will do my best.”

“I look forward to hearing more updates of your progress.”

“Is everyone here down for going out to dinner together?” Sugawara called over all the people.

“Yes!” The answer rang true from all of their mouths and Yūki clapped her hands over her ears from the excessive noise.

Kei waved for her to come to his side and she ran to her father, ready to be coddled for getting a little hurt. The omega called Bokuto and Akaashi to invite them out to dinner as well and the couple were happy to join them, despite being the only two from Fukurodani invited. Both teams seemed happy that the two would be joining them as well.

In the locker room, Kei stood there longer than necessary before he leaned over to his husband and got his attention.

“What is it?”

“I really need to pee and I can’t get out of my uniform.”

“I’ll help.” Kuroo took his hand and pulled the omega back to the bathroom portion of the locker room. “Do you want to use one of the stalls?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” He pushed open the door and they both squeezed into the stall.

Kuroo helped pull down Kei’s shorts and became aware of his own state of undress. Standing in only his boxers, he quickly lifted the omega’s feet off the floor and removed the shorts. He stood up as fast as he could in the cramped space and folded the fabric.

“Thank you.” Kei whispered as he relieved himself.

“It’s no problem. Do you need me to help you get your top off or get any of your clothes on?” Kuroo kept his gaze directed away from his husband for privacy.

“I don’t know yet.” He said with honesty.

“One step at a time then.”

Kei did end up needing help to get his pants on so they could head to the restaurant and Kuroo helped him as promised. The change in his husband was certainly a welcome one and he hoped it would continue for the rest of the night as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been working on "Fuck You" a little bit in my downtime, most of my focus recently has gone toward rewriting my novel (inkitt.com/stories/2199), and I made my heart hurt. It's a good emotion wrenching couple chapters coming up!


End file.
